


The Argument before Anniversary

by Marauders_simply_the_best



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Fights, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Room of Requirement, Shrieking Shack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders_simply_the_best/pseuds/Marauders_simply_the_best
Summary: Body-swap A.U.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 25





	The Argument before Anniversary

It was the day before Full Moon that everything fell apart between Sirius and Remus. It was their sixth month anniversary and Sirius had decided to surprise Remus with a small celebration, so he went to the Room of Requirements and set up fairy lights, a table, candles, some flowers and butterbeer that he brought from Hogsmeade via the secret passage and brought some food from the kitchens and charmed it to keep it warm. After that he went to his dorm to get Remus.

When he reached the dorm and walked in, he saw that Remus was sleeping in his bed. He slowly walked over to him and gently shook him. 

"Wake up, Moony. I have a surprise for you." He sat down besides him and gently ran his hand through his hair. "Wake up, love."

"What is it, Pads? I'm tired", Remus answered from under his bedsheets. He always got cold before full moons.

"You have to come with me. It's at surprise, I can't tell you. Come on!" Sirius said, trying to pull him from under his sheets.

But Remus being tired didn't budge. "What is it, Sirius? I can't go anywhere right now. My whole body is aching."

"I know it's a full moon tomorrow, but you need to come with me! We have to go. Now!" Sirius begged, trying to persuade Remus to go along with him.

"I really can't right now. Please try to understand. I can't even move my head without it feeling like I might burst into a thousand pieces. Please, let me sleep. I need all the energy I can gather for classes tomorrow." Remus answered burrowing further into his pillow.

"Remus, for once can you do something I say without arguing with me? I know it's a full moon tomorrow, but would it kill you to come with me somewhere for half an hour? Do you have to bring up your condition every time we talk?" Sirius asks getting frustrated, all he wanted to do was enjoy their 6 month anniversary.

"Yes, Sirius. I bring up my condition because I thought you would understand. I thought I could be honest with my boyfriend about my pain because you see what I go through every month. And because you promised me that you will always help me when it came to my lycanthropy when I told you guys about my condition." Remus answered getting hurt that Sirius was acting this way.

"Yes, I promised that. But I didn't know that you would bring it up all the damn time. Everytime I try to do something with you, you always have an excuse ready!" Sirius burst out, not knowing where the words where coming from. But he couldn't stop them. The door was opened and there was no way to close it.

"An excuse! You think turning into a fucking Wolf every month is an excuse? You think I like all my bones breaking and then rebreaking every month? Do you think it's a fucking vacation for me? You think I'd rather stay in bed because of bodyache than go do whatever you planned?" Remus couldn't believe everything that was happening. He had never seen this side of Sirius. Sirius had always supported him before. But now it seemed like that was all a lie, he was only putting up with it because he didn't have a choice.

"Well you could have tried to come with me atleast! You don't seem to have a problem fighting with me, but coming with me would have been a huge strain for you, right?" Sirius scoffed and walked over to his bed and pushed the curtains aside. He sat down and looked anywhere but at Remus.

"Are you honestly mad at me right now because I couldn't come with you to look at some surprise? Really? We could have gone and seen whatever it is tomorrow!” Remus tried to catch Sirius' eyes and across the room which were suddenly glaring into his own after his comment.

"We can't go tomorrow! It was a surprise for our Six month anniversary. I had decorated the Room of Requirements and we were supposed to be enjoying candle light dinner right now. Happy Fucking Anniversary, Remus!” Sirius shouted and closed his curtains but not before hearing Remus' spiteful reply, "Happy Anniversary, Black! Fuck you!"

Both of them were angry at each other but at the same time angry at themselves because they both knew they could have handled things better. But both were egotistical enough to not apologize to each other. Both of them cried themselves to sleep that night.

~~~~~

Next day, Remus woke up to some shouting and sighed. He didn't have it in him have or even witness any more fights. Getting out of bed he realised that this wasn't his bunk but Sirius'. Sliding the curtains, he thought 'did I move here last night?' 

But he got his answer after getting out of the bed, kind of. He couldn't understand what was happening at first because Remus was sitting on his bed and shouting, "James, look at this! I'm telling you, I'm not Remus. I'm Sirius in Remus' body!"

But James just dismissed him, "It's too early for pranks, Moony. Go to sleep, it's a full moon tonight. You need rest."  
But Remus, or Sirius is Remus' body, shouted, "I'm not joking, prongs! Please believe me. Though you are right, I'm exhausted right now. Maybe I should lay down and talk."   
At this point the actual Remus ran to the restroom and looked in the mirror. He saw Sirius looking back from the mirror. He looked like Sirius. But how was that possible? He didn't understand what was happening and that freaked him out.

After he walked out the door, he saw both the actual Sirius and James looking at him weirdly, seeing him run to the bathroom.

"James, he's right" Remus said pointing at Sirius, "I'm actually Remus but in Sirius' body. You have to believe us. If you don't believe me, ask me sometime only the real Remus would know" Remus asked James and saw him thinking of a question to ask.

"Alright. Why was Remus crying when I found him last year in the Moaning Myrtle bathroom?" James asked them smirking which dropped off his face he heard Remus' answer from Sirius' body, "I was crying because Sirius had just went on a date with Marlene and I realised he could never love me back" Remus didn't look away from James because he couldn't handle seeing Sirius' expression after his response.

"Oh my god! You are actually Remus. That means you are actually Sirius." He said pointing at the Remus' body in his bed laying down. "You guys are in an actual body swap right now. That's so cool!" 

"It's not cool, James! It's a full moon tonight, in case you forgot! Sirius cannot be in my body tonight! He can't turn into a Wolf!” Remus exclaimed, collapsing on the bed nearest to him which was Peter's.

"Shit, I forgot about that part! What are we going to do? What makes you sure Sirius will transform and not you? You might transform while in Sirius' body." James asked both of them.

"I'll transform because it was Remus' body that got infected by Lycanthropy not his soul. I'm already feeling the symptoms. I'm so tired right now and the pain is killing me! And I'm sure Remus isn't feeling any of the symptoms" Sirius answered and looked in Remus' direction for confirmation.

Remus nodded and looked away. He couldn't look at Sirius after the previous day's fight. All those things Sirius said were the things he was afraid of since the beginning of their relationship like Sirius getting fed up because of his Wolf-drama. He was hurt but kind of expecting this. But he wasn't expecting it to happen this soon.

"We need to do something, quick. Look for reasons to find out why this happened and find a solution. We can't let Sirius transform. There's no way I'm letting that happen." Remus said and looked at James who nodded. 

"Peter is in the common room, finishing his Potions essay. Both of you go to classes today. Sirius and I will take a day off and look for solutions. Everyone will understand if 'Remus' won't attend the lectures on the day of the full moon because of his exhaustion and maybe I came down with flu and needed some rest. But all of us can't miss classes because the professors won't believe that all of us fell ill. I'll go to the library and get started on the research and I'll tell Peter everything on the way out." James said and started getting ready.

"Why don't I stay and you go to classes?" Remus asked James.

"You can't stay. In your panicked state you won't get any work done here. And you take better notes than me anyway. Take notes for all of us because I don't trust Peter's notes." James answered and exited the room.

Remus couldn't do anything but look at Sirius who stared back at him. But no one uttered a single word. Finally, Remus just excused himself to get ready for the start of the hectic day in front of him.

~~~~~

The whole day went by in a haze where he tried to do his best to act like how he thinks Sirius acts everyday but he didn't think he did a good job as he got many weird glances towards him. 

He also couldn't help but notice all the mean looks, snide comments and glares the rest of the Black family, especially Regulas, gave him. He felt bad for Sirius because he had to go through this everyday and didn't mention it once. 

That got him thinking did he really make that big of an issue of his lycanthropy? It wasn't like it turned everyday, it was just once a month and it wasn't even as painful as it used to be, before the rest of the Marauders joined him. Maybe he needed to tone down his whining.

The day passed and he didn't hear anything from James or Sirius. That got him worried. If they had found a way to turn back, they would have told him. 

While he was thinking, he didn't see Snape walking over to his table. It was Potions, the last class of the day and he didn't have any tolerance for Snape, and especially not today.

"Well well, why so sad Sirius? Did your friends ditch you already because they realised you were a waste of space?", Snape asked and his friends snickered along with him.

"What do you want, Snape? I don't have time for your bullshit.", Remus answered him.

"Why, did the letter from dear old mommy get you down?” Snape asked laughing and the other Blacks in the room laughed the loudest.

"What the fuck do you want, Snivellus? Say whatever it is you have to say or fuck off" Remus exploded not wanting to hear another bad thing they had to say about Sirius.

"Fine, I'll go. But just tell boyfriend to enjoy tonight. It's his special day, isn't it?" Snape smirked and walk away. 

The comment didn't surprise him. He knew that Snape suspected about his condition, but he didn't have any proof. He was safe to study in Hogwarts as long as anybody didn't have a proof against him. 

After the lecture ended, he ran to the library with Peter alongside him to search for James. He had to see if he found any solution to the problem.

He found him hunched over some books in the back corner of the library and he approached him, "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, I've searched more than 50 books but haven't found any reason why this should have happened. Maybe we need to consider the fact that Sirius will just have to go through it. Or hope whatever the spell is, it will wear off before then." James answered. He looked tired, his hair more untamed than usual like he spent the whole day running his hands through them.

"We can't, Prongs. It would be too painful for him. I've grown somewhat accustomed to the pain. I can't let him go through all that pain. I can't." Remus said holding James' hands tightly in his own.

"Fine, we'll look through these books till the last possible moment. But if we don't find anything till then, Sirius will have to transform. And Peter and I will help him through everything." James said trying to reassure him.

"What do you mean? If he has to transform, I'll help him too. I could transform into Padfoot as well now, right?" Remus questioned.

"That's just it, Moony. I don't think you can. Because we had to go through months of training to turn into our Animagus-selves. But you don't exactly have to train for turning into a werewolf." James informed him.

"I feel so helpless right now! I can't do anything to help him and it's all my fault!" Remus burst into tears unable to do anything else.

"Calm down, Remus. It isn't your fault. Any of this. You didn't intentionally change souls with him, did you? It isn't your fault that Greyback gave you lycanthropy. So don't worry. Even if we don't find a cure, we'll do our best to help him stay safe. Now start going through more books. I haven't gotten through that pile yet" James comforted him and pointed to a pile in his right, from which Peter was already reading through.

~~~~~

Hours later Remus laid in Sirius' bed while the rest of the boys were off to the Shack. They hadn't found a cure in time and before leaving Remus hugged Sirius tightly and whispered a 'sorry' in his ear. They still hadn't talked the whole day and he didn't know what was going to happen after they returned. He just hoped that Sirius wouldn't get severely injured.

As the night passed on, he couldn't sleep a wink. All he could think was it was his first full moon since he was four that he didn't transform and he wished it was him down there in the shack instead of Sirius. He could here distant howls through the window but he wondered if they were real or if he was making them up.

He cried and cried because as much as he wished that he didn't have to transform every month, he would gladly do it if it meant that Sirius wouldn't have to. 

As he turned his head to the side, he found a letter poking out from under his pillow. It was in the same package that Sirius had received during breakfast yesterday but it seemed bigger than the usual letters he got from his family. 

Removing it from it's hiding spot, he read it's contents and he was shocked. He suddenly understood why Sirius fought with him yesterday. The letter was covered in slurs. It was from his mother informing him that she had burnt him off the family tapestry, that he was no longer family for them, that he was no longer a Black. The package included the brunt portion of the tapestry as well. The letter informed him that he was cut off and that he should stay the fuck away from all Blacks. 'What kind of a mother says all this to her own son?', was all he could think.

He understood now, why the fight yesterday happened. It was misplaced anger and hurt that Remus had rejected an offer to spend time with him after his own family disowned him. He was hurt because the letter mentioned that Sirius should just stay with his half-blood boyfriend before he left him for someone better. The fight was Sirius thinking Remus making excuses to not spend time with him because he didn't want him anymore just like his mother predicted.   
Remus decided that he would forgive Sirius. But only and only if he apologized because while everything was true, he did not deserve to be shouted at. He was an innocent bystander. But he would forgive him in a heartbeat if he genuinely apologized.

~~~~~

The night passed on and when the first rays of sunshine hit the sky, Remus was ready to go visit Sirius in the hospital where Madam Pomfrey would soon bring him. He quickly got dressed and ran to the hospital wing where he saw James and Peter waiting.

"How is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Answer me!" Remus shouted at James and Peter.

"Will you calm down? How will we answer if you don't give us an opportunity to answer?" James asked. But before Remus could kill him for not answering him, Peter answered for him, "He's alright, Moony. He was a little aggressive since it was his first transformation but we handled him. Well Prongs handles him, I helped." Remus hugged Peter and whispered a 'Thank You' and turned around and hugged James as well. 

"I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for both of you. Thank you so much. I'll eternally be grateful to you two for doing this for me and helping him." Remus said to both of them, silent tears flowing down his eyes.

"We didn't just do it for you, you know? We kind of love that bastard too." James said cheekily. Peter nodded along, agreeing.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey invited them in, knowing from experience that they wouldn't leave for classes without meeting Remus and seeing if he's alright.

As they walked in, they saw Sirius in Remus' usual bed fast asleep. He knew he wouldn't wake up for another few hours. Right now he must have drank the sleeping draught to sleep till the worst of his injuries heal and the pain passes. Remus looked over Sirius and saw how frail he looked. He understood why they dote over him after every full moon. He looked ridiculously unhealthy.

After looking for serious signs of injuries and finding none, he turned and asked Madam Pomfrey how 'Remus' was doing.

"He's alright, my dear, a few scratches here and there but they will heal. Just one slightly deep gash on his left hip. Don't worry, that one will heal as well, but it'll scar, I'm afraid." She answered and then shooed them away as breakfast was about to start. 

They left to let Sirius get some sleep and went to their classes for the day and wondered when exactly the spell would wear off.

~~~~~

Sirius woke up to James nudging him with his elbow. He was confused because last he remembered, he was in the hospital wing in horrible pain. Startled, he looked around the classroom where Professor Flitwick was teaching.   
He realised that Remus must have dosed off and the spell must have worn off. He couldn't feel any pain he was feeling before he fell asleep so Remus must be feeling fatigued again.

And he felt so goddamn sorry because he understood now what pain Remus goes through every month but still manages to keep a smile on his face. He never complained about his condition nor did he ever ask for help from them. All he asked them was a little calmness around the full moon and he didn't even give him that much.

Whatever emotions he was going through, he shouldn't have taken it out on Remus. It wasn't his fault. Remus had every right to be angry with him but he still apologized before Sirius went to the Shack. He didn't deserve Remus and now he probably lost him after yesterday's fight. But he was going to do everything in his power to get him back.

~~~~~

During lunch, he asked James and Peter to stay back because he wanted to apologise to Remus. He had told them what happened on the way to the Shack yesterday. And he knew he deserved the disapproving looks he got from both of them.

He make a quick detour to the Room of Requirements, collected the decorations he had put up and ran towards the hospital wing, thankful that he hadn't lit the candles and forgotten about them during their fight.

He saw Remus was sleeping and quickly arranged the candles, food, the fairylights around the bed and decided that it was best to not drink butterbeer in the hospital wing.  
As he nudged Remus to wake him, he felt a weird sense of deja vu. When Remus woke up, Sirius just burst out crying on Remus' chest and apologized. No word other than 'sorry' or 'it's alright' were said but they both understood each other perfectly.

"How are you, Moony? Are the scars hurting anymore? Especially the one on your hip?" Sirius asked him after both of them calmed down.

Remus felt around his hip but didn't feel any pain. "It isn't hurting at all, Pads." He lifted up his gown slightly and saw that there was no scar there.

"How is that possible, you got scar here right? It wouldn't have healed his fast." Remus said checking his hip again.  
But Sirius found the scar, but it wasn't on Remus' hip, it was on his own hip. "It's here, Moony." Sirius showed Remus the scar and Remus touched it lightly. "Is it hurting?" Remus asked depressed that Sirius' unblemished body now had a scar because of him. 

"Not really, no. It's looks like a tattoo. And maybe it's something that I needed. A reminder. That I should never take your pain for granted. What you go through is something I wouldn't wish on anyone and if I could take your pain away somehow, I would. I'm sorry for saying that it's an excuse." Sirius apologized and kissed Remus' forehead.  
"Don't apologise, Sirius. It's all forgiven. Don't worry about it." Remus said.

"Alright, I won't apologise but to make up for my bitchiness, I brought my surprise Six-month anniversary party here. Well partly because I had butterbeer which isn't allowed here and flowers which were in no shape worth gifting now. So I brought the rest of the party here. And I want to say I'm sorry again for one last time. I wasn't angry with you, I just took out all my anger on you. And I'm sorry about that." Sirius said and cupped Remus' face.

"I know, Pads. I saw the letter under your pillow. Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked him holding his hand and kissing his palm.

"I was ashamed, Moony. As much as I hate them, they are still my family and they disowned me. And my brother keeps looking at me like I'm filth. How was I supposed to tell you this? I didn't even tell James that I might have to spend the summer at his Parents house again." Sirius answered, blinking back tears.

"The Potters love you, they call you an honorary Potter. They would be glad to have you with them, don't worry. As for Regulas, give him time. He'll come around, I know he will, because you have a way with people. You'll make him understand why our side is better and then he can become another honorary Potter. And you can tell me anything, love. I'm here for you, just like you're here for me right now. And I'll always be there for you. Always. Don't ever again hesitate to tell me anything, good or bad. Alright?” Remus asked.

"Alright." Sirius answered and they enjoyed the rest of the lunch together, talking, laughing, kissing and just plainly loving each other. 

Knowing they will spend the rest of their life together and celebrating many more anniversaries together. 

Loving each other infinitely.

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote, comment or share if you like it!!!!


End file.
